Beyond: Twilight
by cheesy-steele
Summary: Twilight re-written to be more interesting. Note: I do not own Twilight or any of it's character.
1. Prologue

Prologue:

Bella. The girl who couldn't fathom the feeling of love. Unconditional and unbiased love. She couldn't grasp the fact the love is in the hearts of every human being. She couldn't understand a simple being of nature. Naïve and meek is how Bella Swan lived her suspicious life. She took chances, but they led her in too deep, dropped her in the deep end with no being to save her. Bella Swan was too naïve.

Bella began her simple life as a child in Forks Washington. Forks was a dreary place, quite boring. The rain would pour down like the sea being poured onto the land of the earth. Bella lived as a simple child would live, living a life planned by her parents. By the age of twelve her parents got a divorce. Her mother had taken Bella and moved down to Arizona. There she grew into the young lady she had become. She then left Arizona and came back to Forks to live with her father, Charlie. The next few years of her life in Forks would be unforgettable.

Edward. The boy who knew in fact he could never find love, because of his condition. His life was too complex for a normal girl, a daughter of Eve. He moved to Forks in his mid teens, as a young man. No one knew anything about him, or his family, except that they were all beautiful. Edward would spend his time staring out of his window, watching the rain come down and the floods come up. No one understood Edward not even his family. There was more to Edward that some girls knew, but sadly they were too late to tell anyone.

The both lived completely different lives, until the day that his crisp crimson eyes and her night black pupils met. But for the two, there would be obstacles in the way.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter One:

[Note: Why is it so hard to write Twilight Fanfiction! This is defiantly the hardest chapter I had yet to write. If anyone is indeed willing to help, please let me know ASAP! Thank you for your time, and I am truly and dearly sorry for any inconvenience.]

Bella sat looking out her simple window, the rain dribbling down the soft pure glass. Her soft hand rubbing her pail fragile skin. Unwanted thoughts of her mother ran through her mind. Missing what was her home for the last four years, was something Bella did not want to encounter.

She stared out into the looming gray sky. Tears coincided with thoughts of her mother and Arizona. Her head instinctively turned to the picture of her mother on the table beside her bed. One look gave her stomach immense pain. She quickly got up and ran to the picture, turning it face down forcefully, leaving bits of glass spewing from the corners. The tears from her eyes hit the frame;_ I should've just called her… _Bella thought to herself with a great feeling of stupidity.

She walked over to the old vanity next to her doorway, with the cracked mirror. She looked deeply into her illuminating gray eyes, which were surrounded by her porcelain face. She stared intensely at herself, as if trying to set things straight.

She walked down the old wooden stairs to where she had spent the most time growing up. She examined the house figuring she was alone, and her father was on duty. She called for him, but thankfully received no reply. She briskly walked through the kitchen, out the back door, and sat on the steps she had been longing for. Patiently, she waited for the one who currently meant the most to her, Jacob.

The looming gray sky didn't seem so dreary now that she knew that she would soon be with Jacob. Bella fiddled her toes along the blistering wood of the old steps. Her long, plain, brown hair blowing with the breeze of late summer.

"Hey." She heard his voice from a far, coming from the end of the long yard, out of the woods. _Jacob_, she thought to her self. Every part of her body began to melt.

"Hi," she replied in a daze of emotions; homesickness and love.

"Are you excited for tomorrow?" He asked her as he was close to her and the steps.

"Tomorrow?" She asked, ashamed of sounding ditsy. Jacob took a seat on the steps next to her and chuckled a bit.

"It's your first day at Forks High school, although you won't be a scared freshman. You nervous?"

Bella had forgotten about going to back to High School. In her first twelve years of life she only had three close friends, including Jacob. What would happen if the other two had changed? Unlike Jacob who had stayed the same, except for his little maturity and appearance changes. Bella didn't want to be considered another outcast like she always had been.

"A little," She lied, hoping he wouldn't notice.

"You'll be fine; I'll be there the whole time." He took her hand; the comfort of home over whelmed her. She knew he was looking deep into her piercing gray eyes.

Jacob had always been there for Bella when she lived in Forks. He was the one who would stick up for her in elementary school; he was the one she shared her first kiss with. He was the one who Bella could trust the most in her life. She looked up, she was right, his dark brown eyes locked on hers. There bodies drew close to each other, and their lips irresistibly touched. So soft and light, but yet so meaningful and passionate. They kissed as trickles of rain splashed their young faces.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter Two.

[Note: **I do not own Twilight or any of it's characters**.]

Edward awoke once again in a bed that was not his own. He opened his eyes to a maroon room, and his ears heard the sound of running water; _The perfect time_, Edward thought to himself. He put his hand over his eyes, shielding them from the sunlight that was streaming through the windows. He lay nude for a while, and figured he should finish what he had started.

Edward arose out of the bed, wrapped a sheet around his waist, and walked to bathroom across the room. He quietly opened the door, hoping he would surprise the girl, whom had a forgettable name. He crept along the tile floor, and shed the sheet that was his clothing.

"Edward?" The girl asked from in the shower.

"…Yes." He replied, unsure of his plan.

"Come join me." The girl said seductively. A devious grin emerged on Edwards face, he now knew the girls fate.

Edward slowly got in the shower, the girl with her back to him. Her wet brunette hair sprawled all over her neck. Edward began to approach her. His body was now press close to hers, he pushed the hair off one side of her neck. Her right ear and right side of her neck were exposed to the moist air. Edward leaned his head towards her ear. She was shaking with pleasure.

"You look beautiful." Edward whispered in her ear. His mouth parched and his throat gagging for a drink. Edward stroked her long neck.

"Thank-," Edward dug his teeth deep into her flesh, the blood pouring into his mouth. She tried to scream, but Edwards left hand cupped her mouth and caught it before it could be heard.

Edward drank the fresh red liquid, it poured into his mouth refreshing and thick. The girl stood there, unable to fight back, shocked of what she was experiencing. When Edward was done, his thirst quenched, he dropped the girl's body to the floor of the shower like an old rag doll. Her limp body lay dead, as the now cold water rushed her blood down the drain.

Edward walked out of the bathroom and back into the maroon room. He quickly put on his clothes, and gathered any evidence. He walked over to the window, and opened it quietly. He stuck one leg out, but his head turned regretfully to the closed bathroom door. The water was still running, running down her red deceased body. That was the end of her life, and she had spent it with the most evil creature in Forks. Edward forced himself to look away, he looked out the window at the brisk tips of pine trees. He felt a gush of pain inside his gut, and decided it was time to leave.


End file.
